


Dawn Blooming

by freazy



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freazy/pseuds/freazy
Summary: Jamie and Dani, the morning after... A fix it of what if Dani hadn't seen Flora that morning
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! I was so moved by these two I felt compelled to write something. Their story was portrayed so beautifully, I hope I can add to it.

The morning dawn crept in, slowly waking the au pair. As she opened her eyes in a sleepy haze she saw the glowing skin of her partner Jamie next to her, and scars from a story just told.  
She wanted nothing more than to stay beside her but the au pair’s mind was restless, a cup of tea to start the day would do and maybe she could improve her technique for Jamie.

Slowly she dressed, glancing at her reflection in the mirror she saw only her, an unnerving peace filled her, the contrast a new adjustment. Back on the bed Jamie lay there peacefully, her dark curls splayed on the pillow, maybe just maybe Dani could start their morning together. Not wanting to wake her, she crept over and knelt to the bed’s level so she could place a ghostly kiss on Jamie’s soft pink lips.

‘Poppins?’ Jamie’s voice was soft and sleepy  
‘Shh I’m just going to make us some tea’

With that Jamie’s eyes opened wider, ‘Ugh god no Poppin’s we’ve been through this before’  
‘C’mon Jamie how else am I going to learn’  
‘What time is it’  
‘Early, the sun is just rising’  
‘I can see that’ Jamie smiled coyly ‘C’mon let me help you, you could use all the help you could get’

Jamie sat up in bed and for a moment Dani was taken aback by the sight of her, her gorgeous small breasts and taught stomach, she felt a blush coming up her cheeks.

‘Like what you see Poppins’ Jamie grinned  
‘You know I do’  
With that Jamie pulled Dani in for a long sensual kiss, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouth. The kiss ended and they both smiled, giggling slightly into each other as their foreheads touched.

‘C’mon my dear let’s do this properly’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the grand banister to the kitchen, the house felt still, an eeriness that Dani had grown accustomed to. However, with Jamie there was life. Holding her hand she shyly giggled as they stumbled into the kitchen to make a brew. 

‘So the trick is Poppins, leave the bag in for two minutes, not too long as it goes bitter any less and your left with brown slodge’ 

There was a meticulousness to Jamie’s actions, a care she brought with all the things she handled. Dani observed her ‘When it comes to milk people have different preferences but universally, a milky brown will do - see’

Jamie carefully poured the tea into their mugs followed by the milk which swirled. ‘Oh and don’t even think about dumping sugar in it - if you really must you can add a couple of teaspoons’ Jamie sighed.

Dani sipped her brew, she must admit it was better. ‘Thanks Jamie’  
‘No problem’  
Their eyes held each other's gaze as they sipped their tea in the blue morning light.

‘I like having you here’ Dani admitted as they sat at the kitchen table.  
‘Me too’ Jamie smiled  
A shyness had crept over them, strange given no less than 6 hours ago they were in the throes of passion, bodies pressed over one another as they kissed and made love long into the night.

Dani didn’t want to lose that. ‘You know Hannah gave me the morning off too’  
‘Oh yeah’  
‘Yeah so I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to do something with me’ Jamie raised her eyebrows at Dani as she spoke.  
‘Oh I don’t know spending more time with the beautiful Danielle Clayton, that could be a tricky task’ Dani smiled back at Jamie as she sipped her tea.

‘You could always show me more of the gardens, I feel like I’m yet to see all of their glory’  
‘One garden tour coming right up’ Jamie chuckled ‘Although I don’t know if I can promise any better than the moonflowers, those are a special deal’  
‘I’m Ok with that’ Dani replied softly, leaning across the table closer to her. She couldn’t help but push back a strand of Jamie’s now very tousled hair back.  
‘You look beautiful’ Dani said with sincerity, Jamie uncharacteristically lost for words decided a kiss would be the best response so she bridged the gap between them.

Jamie felt that giddy feeling, a carefree happiness wash over her as she kissed Dani again that morning, a feeling she could get used to and one that she found herself wanting. After sharing her past the night before, something she had never done before to someone close, Jamie was relieved. She had liked the au pair from almost the moment they met, Dani had a kindness and a strength about her that Jamie admired, and perhaps saw some of herself in. A strength that emanates from someone who had to carry on with life, who had to make the most of the boxes they were trapped in.

Right now, in this morning they were boxless, they felt free.  
‘Let me get my shoes on Poppins’.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mornings were Jamie’s favourite time to be out in the grounds, the pale light illuminated frosty surfaces of leaves and grass that left a glimmering shine everywhere she looked. As the sun rose and heat gathered, frost melted and flowers, plants bloomed into life again

As she walked down the stone covered path with Dani by her side, Jamie felt the morning to be even more beautiful than usual.  
Walking along the various shrubbery Dani pointed out various flowers she found pretty and intriguing, almost every time Jamie had some sort of explanation, why they were there, how they grew or what they meant.

Dani was engrossed in Jamie, she spoke of flowers with such a passion that Dani admired.  
Passing through a gap in a tall hedge Jamie led Dani to a new section of the garden. It contained some of her favourite flower beds - they were arranged in rows, mixtures of more formal flowers with taller blooming wildflowers surrounding the outside of the garden - a secret oasis.

‘Jamie this is stunning’ At a loss for words Dani wandered through the rows of flowers, colours of whites and pink carnations with red tulips contrasting the oranges and purples of the wildflowers - it was nothing short of art. At the end of the garden was a fountain, a quiet spot she fancied sitting down at.

‘You did all this?’ Dani asked as she rolled out the blanket for them.  
‘Yeah bit of a side project, the Wingrave's don’t seem to mind - gave me an extra budget for a more creative project after I’d been working here’ She paused. ‘They were good people’.

Dani reached out for Jamie’s hand and ran her thumb over it. ‘You really are an amazing person Jamie’  
‘Hey I’m just the gardener - you’re the one who somehow manages to tame those two small gremlins, turning them into actual adults one day - that’s no small task’

Dani grabbed Jamie’s face and held her, overwhelmed with admiration she kissed her, slow and sensually they made out amongst the peace of the gardens. Dani didn’t fancy stopping, in fact she fancied more contact, pushing Jamie onto her back Dani knelt on her elbows and smiled at Jamie ‘ I could do this all day’.

Jamie glanced up at Dani, whose blonde hair glistened in the sun ‘you and me both’. Smiling they continued their kisses, as Dani made her way down across Jamie’s jaw, hearing her intake her breath as she moved lower onto her neck.

She liked this, their first time was full of passion, unfulfilled desire and a quiet understanding that maybe only comes once you’ve found someone who matches your soul so perfectly. But right now she felt light, happy, the seriousness that normally overwhelmed her was gone.

Dani looked back up at Jamie who was smiling. ‘You alright there Poppins’  
‘I’m fine’ Dani replied as she laid her head softly on Jamie’s chest  
‘Some might even say perfectly splendid’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little smutty so adult content ahead - I couldn't help it these two are just too beautiful to get out of my head.

Jamie’s hand felt warm and reassuring, holding over Dani’s as they strode back towards the manor.

Getting back to the kitchen they fast separated as Owen was found making breakfast for the children. ‘Ah Dani, Jamie so nice of you to joins us, we’re having bacon and eggs if you’d be so inclined’  
‘Well I can’t say no to that’ spoke Jamie as the smell of bacon wafted through the air.

Dani felt unsure, she didn’t know how much they knew. She felt that Hannah and Owen had some suspicions, the morning off was probably a sign, but then again Dani hadn’t got any extra time off since she’d been here really so it made sense. 

‘Jamie you missed Miles and I’s grandest performance last night!’ Flora announced eagerly  
‘Yes it was quite a show wasn’t it’ Owen chimed  
Jamie and Dani looked at each other and smiled as Owen plated them their breakfast.  
‘That sounds’ Jamie paused as she sought to find an adjective, Dani glared and she could tell she wasn’t to tease. ‘That sounds like it would have been a memorable show Flora, next time hey’

Flora seemed satisfied as they ate their breakfast, Dani carefully resting her hand on Dani’s thigh under the table. It was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate as Dani started to slowly stoke her leg, gosh she wanted her, a change of topic would do. 

‘So what are you two wee gremlins up to this morning now that Miss Clayton has the morning off from you two?  
‘We are going to the Sunday Market’ announced Owen  
‘Yes we’re getting our favourite chocolate lollipops!’ Flora replied and even Miles had perked up at the thought of their favourite chocolate snack.  
‘Well that sounds hard to beat’

With that Hannah walked in with her usual grace.  
‘Ah Jamie nice to see you here so early’ She said as she glanced over at Jamie’s attire, the same shirt and jeans as yesterday.

‘Yes’ Jamie coughed as Dani chimed in ‘Jamie was just helping me watch over the kids, we had a late one so she stayed round’  
Hannah smiled, seemingly bought by the excuse. 

‘Well thanks for breakfast Owen’ said Jamie  
‘The most important meal of the day!’  
Owen started clearing up as Hannah took the children off to get ready for the day. Dani was left uncharacteristically jobless, she fidgeted with her sweater as she looked around for something to do.

‘It’s Ok Dani, I’ve got this - you two girls enjoy your morning, whatever that may be’  
Jamie sighed ‘On that note c’mon Poppins you still said you had those books you wanted to show me’ Jamie smirked at Dani.

‘Oh yeah right, my American classics - I actually think you’ll really like Steinbeck’ Jamie seemed impressed at her quick turnaround.  
‘See you later Owen’ said Dani as they walked back upstairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving in Dani’s bedroom once again, Dani shut the door behind ‘Well that was…’  
‘Pretty awkward’ Jamie finished as she rolled back onto bed ‘Tell me about it’.

‘Do you think they know’ Dani quietly asked.  
‘I think they have their suspicions’ Jamie smiled at Dani glancing over her form, she couldn’t help it. ‘You look good there’

‘I'm just standing Jamie how can I possibly look good’  
‘You just do Poppins, I can’t help myself’

With that Dani joined Jamie on the bed, laughing slightly as she did. ‘I can’t believe we did this’.  
‘You can’t?! I can, Dani I’ve wanted you since the day we met’  
‘The day we met you barely acknowledged me!’  
‘I know, I had to keep some semblance of cool around me though didn’t I, you were far too pretty for my liking’  
‘Says you! Jamie Taylor, with your swagger and beautiful curls and strong arms, your kissable lips’

Jamie reached over and kissed Dani again for good measure ‘Hmm maybe you’re right about that’  
‘I know I’m right - you are very kissable. I wanted to kiss you that night after Owen’s mum - I was too scared.’ Dani sighed.

‘Hey I figured as such, came as a shock to me - you have to let me process these things. Someone as beautiful as Dani Clayton wanting to suddenly kiss me doesn’t happen very often’  
‘It doesn’t, does it?’ This time Dani Kissed Jamie ‘Maybe we should do something about that’ and she leant over Jamie and began kissing her more their tongues intertwined as Jamie reached up to grab Dani’s soft hair.

Downstairs they heard the heavy front door shut, as they pulled apart. ‘Hmm guess I have you all to myself now Dani’ Jamie smiled as she looked hungrily across at Dani.  
‘Yes you do’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie reached up to put her hands up Dani’s sweater, feeling her soft skin as she did.  
‘I missed this’  
‘It’s barely been a day Jamie’  
‘I know I just can’t get enough of you’ Jamie smiled as she continued kissing along Dani’s neck making her back arch in the most beautiful of ways  
‘Jamie’ Dani breathed heavily  
‘Yes my dear’  
‘I want you’  
‘You can have me’ Jamie grinned. Dani sat up, her legs straddling Jamie who was still pinned to the bed as she lifted off her sweater and took off her bra for good measure.  
‘Jesus Dani’ Jamie gasped as she stared up at Dani’s beautiful body  
‘Yours too’ Dani looked down at Jamie and gestured to her shirt, Jamie was more than willing to comply.

Pulling off her shirt Dani leaned back down and their chests touched, Jamie enjoyed this, feeling the weight of her lover above her. Fancying a change of pace she flipped Dani over as she laughed ‘My turn Poppins’.

Jamie started by gently sucking on her partner's nipples, watching in fascination as they hardened under her tongue. She felt Dani’s chest rise quicker underneath her, Dani was practically panting by the time she kissed down her stomach. ‘Jamie’ 

‘I think we’re going to have to do something about these’ Jamie gestured to Dani’s trousers. Dani with dilated eyes nodded hastily, without waiting any longer Jamie tore off Dani's trousers leaving Dani only in her panties.

‘Jamie I want to see you’ Dani begged. Jamie also took off her black jeans and underwear leaving the only bit of clothing between them as Dani’s pink lace panties.

Jamie moved back on top of Dani, her centre pressing on Dani’s thigh. Her hands were everywhere all over Dani until she focused in and centred on her clit. Going round in small circles Dani’s breath hitched even more ‘Jamie inside me now’ was all she managed to get out - not wanting to wait, Jamie slid her fingers into Dani, curling them as she did. She started a steady rhythm fucking her more and more. 

Dani by this point had lost all focus on anything that wasn’t the gorgeous woman above her, she felt her moving inside hitting her at the most sensitive spot she had only recently discovered. It wasn’t long before Dani was a quivering mess, panting Jamie’s name as she came.

Jamie lied on top of Dani as Dani began to trace her fingers across Jamie’s back as she lay there, a soft comforting weight above her own.

‘That was…’  
‘I know’ Jamie smiled

But it was Dani who had started this, Dani who had wanted to see more of Jamie’s beautiful body than she already had. ‘You’re quite something’ Jamie smiled coyly at Dani beneath her.  
‘I am, am I?’

Emboldened by this, Dani began kissing Jamie again, Jamie who looks so beautiful if the soft sun lighting, Jamie who was so pure and good.

She just wanted to make her feel as good. Her hand reached down to tease Jamie’s nipples and it got a desired reaction, as she could feel Jamie lose concentration on her kissing. Seizing the opportunity Dani flipped them over so she was back on top. She was still fumbling her way around a bit but Jamie didn’t seem to mind. Dani dipped her fingers into Jamie’s core and heard her gasp. ‘Jesus Dani’. She liked that, Dani wanted to know more and wanted to taste more. She continued moving her fingers gently inside Jamie before putting her mouth on her clit, she began to gently suck and lick until she felt Jamie spasm underneath her.

‘How...are you so good at this?’ Jamie asked breathless  
‘I dunno, I have a good teacher I suppose’

Dani lay her head on Jamie’s chest as Jamie ran her fingers through her soft tasselled blonde hair. They felt peaceful and content. Just for this moment they had each other and no one else could take that from them.

Dani looked up at Jamie, ‘I’ve never felt this close to someone before you know, with Eddie, it didn’t even compare’. Jamie stared back down at Dani and saw a soft vulnerability in her eyes that made her want to kiss her. ‘Me neither Poppins’ as she held her tighter. 

‘This has been fun’ said Dani  
‘You could say that’  
‘I don’t know if I want it to end’  
‘Hey, Dani, there will be other mornings, as long as I’m with you I’m happy’  
‘You promise’ Dani asked softly. Jamie kissed her again, gently feeling the pull of her lips on hers before Dani opened her mouth slightly so their tongues could meet.

‘Is that a good enough promise?’ Jamie smiled  
‘Yeah I think I’ll take it’

The pair of them stayed like that snuggled under the duvet, until Dani did actually end up reaching for her book and Jamie made her way through Dani’s collection. Yup she could get used to this Jamie thought as she looked down at Dani reading on the bed, she really could.


End file.
